particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanna Mashkova, 1st Duchess of Petrovgrad
Her Grace Hanna Vasyalevna Mashkova, 1st Duchess of Petrovgrad, NSZ, TVKS, VP, NTP, (b. 2925) was the daughter of 5th Viceroy of Trigunia His Grace Vasya Mashkov, 2nd Duke of Petrovgrad and the granddaughter of 1st & 3rd Viceroy of Trigunia His Grace R.D. Mashkov, 1st Duke of Petrovgrad. She was the third generation in the Mashkov political dynasty and had a meteoric rise to power at an incredibly young age. She was the 7th Vicereine of Trigunia (2959 - 2965) and 9th Vicereine of Trigunia, Boyarin Zamestitelʹ (Boyar Deputy) from Petrovgrad (2947 - 2976), Minister of Internal Affairs (2953 - 2959), Minister of Trade and Industry (2951 - 2953), member of the Taĭnyĭ Velikogo Knyazya Soveta dlya Trigunskoye (Great Prince's Privy Council for Trigunia), and member of the ''Natsionalʹnaya Torgovaya Palata''. Early Life Hanna Vasyalevna Mashkova was born on 27 December 2925 in Petrovgrad, Yulrath, Trigunia as the first child of Vasya Mashkov, 2nd Duke of Petrovgrad, and his wife Roza. Like her father, Hanna grew up among both the business and hereditary elite of Trigunia where she was reportedly "comfortable in their presence". Unlike her father, however, Hanna did not inherit her father's openness and was known to be gracious and personable but cautious and reserved. She did gain a reputation as a behind-the-scenes worker who shunned the spotlight and preferred that her colleagues gain recognition for their achievements over her own. This humble nature reflected itself in her acquiring of the captaincy of her swim team, where her coaches described her as "a true leader by example" with a "no-holds-barred attitude". She would "cheer the loudest to inspire her teammates" and "never quit". Education Hanna attended the private Korolevskoĭ Akademii elita Bol'shuya Chadonya (Royal Elite Academy of Greater Chadonya) in Heinrichgrad; the alma mater of her father. At the academy she was a member of the school's award-winning chorus program. She graduated at 18 with good marks, especially in literature, and had been voted "Most Likely to Succeed" by her classmates. However, many pundits, like Alexei Panin, claimed it was really "Most Likely to Secede" due to the positions of her father and grandfather. After attending the Academy, Hanna, again like her father, was accepted to and attended Gorodskoĭ Universitet Petrovgrad (City University of Petrovgrad) to obtain a Bachelor's Degree in Public Administration. After only two years of university, Hanna left and ran for Deputy from Petrovgrad for the Boyar Duma. The Deputy from Petrovgrad was considered a Young Guard-safe seat which she easily won. Political Career - seemingly meteoric political rise; but given name, few were really surprised by her quick advancement Early Career - voted to the Boyar Duma in 2947; within six months of her election, she was appointed to head the Anti-Corruption Committee within the Duma as well as the Young Guard Party after the Fritz Wilhelm corruption scandal of mid-2946 - she was successful in both representing the party to the press and the people as well as rooting out all possible elements of corruption; although there were only a few - given this success, after the election of 2950 she was appointed the Minister of Trade & Industry in the new cabinet created after the retirement of several prominent ministers - she was invited to join the National Chamber of Commerce of Trigunia - despite her youth and inexperience, given Trigunia's extreme laissez-faire approach to economics the Industry & Trade ministry is considered unimportant and a stepping-stone to further governmental positions - however, in the first several months of her position, she traveled to the other nations of Keris as well as Hulstria to negotiate better trade deals - she attended several meetings with her father regarding the Badaran-Selucia Crisis of the 2950s to ensure that Trigunia's much-needed oil supplies and much-needed trade routes remained open - August 2953 was appointed as Minister of Internal Affairs Career as Vicereine - elected June 2959 for first term; relatively uneventful, except talks aobut possible military action in Sekowo, Mashkova stated support for such operations - toward end of first term, several Communist and a Deltarian-nationalist party developed to oppose the Young Guards - did not surprise anyone, given the seven-decade long rule of the MGP - in July 2962, witnessed Young Guard loss in election, used power of determining governing cabinets to chastise the plurality parties in the Boyar Duma for their undemocratic nature and desire to destroy the Great Princedom and end personal union with Great Prince Ferdinand I - forced to implement many major reforms carried passed by the Communists and Deltarians - she went on to lead the nation through the difficult storm of Operation Black Bear, Trigunia's addition to the Great Sekowian War; she faced lack of support from both the Communists and Deltarians who publically voiced their opposition for Trigunia's involvement and support for the Sekowian enemy ... which subsequently painted them as the "party of the enemy" in the next election - in a miscalculation and fearing defeat, she did the not stand for the Viceroyship and subsequently lost it for a brief month when the Deltarians took the position; however, that same election the Communists were soundly defeated and their party collapsed, leaving empty seats in the Duma - a snap election was held right away and Mashkova again ran for Viceroy, soundly defeating her opponent Gregor Krylov of the Deltarian faction and becoming the 9th Viceroy - led the nation through the process of reversing the forced-reforms of the Communists - after the quiet collapse of the Deltarians, Mashkova generously worked alongside the Liberal Democratic Party(Trigunia); allowing them to hold the Chief Boyar position although holding only a minimal number of seats - after the election of 2970; the Young Guards again held a supermajority of seats, and Mashkova's position was secure, which her opponent, Wolfgang J. Lichtenburg receiving only a 4% of the vote - 2976 gave up her seat in the Boyar Duma to her son and heir apparent Lord Andrey Mashkov 2973 Winter Olympic Games - oversaw the 2973 Winter Olympic Games which were the first to be held in Trigunia; bidding had been begun under her father's Viceroyship Personal Life - met Andrey P. Golovin, 9th Count of Semyenovo at one of the annual Chamber of Lords balls in 2950 - after a short courtship, the two were wed on 10 October 2950 - Hanna and Andrey are devout Lutherans - first child Andrey Andreyevich Mashkov, 3rd Duke of Petrovgrad born 23 August 2951 - Nikolay Andreyevich Mashkov, 10th Count of Semyenovo born 15 July 2954 - Lady Yekaterina Andreyevna Mahshkova born 7 October 2955 - Lady Sofiya Andreyevna Mashkova born 12 April 2960 Personal Interests - considers herself a Hulstro-phile and sees the relationship between the two nations as paramount to the survival of Trigunia; because of this, she has learned Hulsterreichisches Dundorfische - like most Trigunians, she enjoys sports and supports Sporta Petrovgrad and "anyone against Atletik"; favorite sport is ice hockey - Hanna enjoys the tranquility of the outdoors as her and her family own several cabins in the forested mountains of Chadonia - has youth charity to provide scholarships to technological universities -